Dauntless High
by mrpenguin9
Summary: Divergent trilogy characters in high school. Rated M because of swearing, may have sexual content later on. First fan fiction, please be nice and R & R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV:**

I walked into my new school: Dauntless high school. It reeked of alcohol. Looked like a zoo. People running, screaming, tripping and laughing. The doors slam shut behind me. Can't walk out not. _Get a grip, Tris_, I tell myself. _Remember why you chose dauntless. You want to be free; you want to be able to have fun with no one judging you. Well, this is what freedom is like._

Be careful what you wish for.

I take a deep breath and go to the front desk to collect my school things: a laptop (which I had been saving up to buy); some stationary; a planner; and a schedule. I thanked the lady at the desk. "Have a nice day," she told me smiling, as she handed me my stuff.

I took a look at my schedule. I have art first, with Ms Wu. I asked some people for directions, most of them ignored me. I sighed, and was beginning to lose hope. But the seventh person I asked, a tall dark-skinned girl who was quite pretty, actually paid me some attention.

"Oh, art first, I see," she said. "I have it, too. I'm Christina."

I smile. She seems really nice. "I'm Tris."

"Fob?" Christina asks me.

"What?" I asked. I'm not sure I heard her right. If I did, what the hell is a fob?

"Are you a fob?"

"What the hell is a fob?"

"Yep, definitely a fob. Fresh-off-boat. F-O-B. Fob. Means you're new." Dauntless people are so weird.

"When does school end?"

"3 pm."

"Oh, no. I told my parents to come pick me up at 4."

She laughed. "I'll give you a ride home."

"What if I'm late?"

"I'll wait for you."

Christina leads me down a few corridors. We arrive at a large room, with a few high tables, high chairs, a load of pencils and erasers and a load of arty things I don't recognize. Abnegation don't usually, like, do art.

A lady with small angular eyes and a tattoo of a black-and-white hawk with a red eye on the back of her neck walks up to us. "Hi, Christina," she says. "You must be Tris, the new girl." I nod. "I'm Ms Wu, you can call me Tori, take a seat, the rest of the class will be here in a moment."

Christina and I sat down at a table with a blond boy with shaggy hair and a crease between his eyebrows. "Will, this is Tris, she's new." The boy nods and smiles.

"I'm Will," he tells me. "Smartass of the year."

"I'm Tris," I tell him. "Short-ass of the year." Christina and Will laugh. They seem to look at each other weirdly, like, relationship-like.

"Are you guys-" I was interrupted by a group of four students who were entering, laughing so hard, there were tears rolling down their cheeks.

There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls has a shaved head. The other one was super pretty with chocolate brown hair that fell down her back in long natural waves. One of the boys was tall with brown skin and dark eyes, he was quite handsome. The other boy…

My heart dropped dead. He was a gorgeous boy, with a perfect tan and mesmerizing dark blue eye. He looked around the room, his eyes lingered on me for a moment. Was my hair okay? I wanted so bad to fix it, but I didn't want to look like a complete try hard.

"Take a seat, guys," Tori said. "We're starting." They sat down at the table next to mine. For a moment the whole room seemed to be silent. Then, the really pretty girl with the brown hair giggled, and they all started laughing. I noticed that the boy with dark blue eyes wasn't laughing as much as they others, like he was too cool for that. I loved laughing, but I could respect that.

Tori started to say something about cubism or something like that, I wasn't really listening. I leaned across the table. "Who are they?" I whispered to Christina.

Her face immediately fell, like an expression of longing. "Those are the popular kids." I started to regret asking. Christina seemed quite bothered, not that these people had ever hurt her in any way, but that she was jealous of them. "See the bald one, that's Lynn, she's the badass cool kid." Lynn was striking, she had an aggressive air about her, I watched as she said something snide to one of the boys. The brunette girl giggled. "See the pretty one with the long brown hair, that's Marlene, head cheerleader, most popular girl in our year, voted prettiest girl in our year by the guys, super sweet, everyone loves her." Christina looked so sad. "That boy with the brown skin, that's Uriah, like you could say the coolest guy in school, not like cool cool, not like super laid back and stuff, more like, awesome cool, captain of football team." That left the dark blue-eyed kid. "And that," Christina said, gesturing at him. "Is Four, the most cool cool guy at school, captain of the rugby team, doesn't seem to like anyone, practically all the girls at school like him." Will scowled. "No one can read his emotions, not even his best friends. But I always thought he had a bit of a soft spot for Marlene, but he cant say anything, because she's dating Uriah."

I watched them for the rest of the lesson, flicking pencils at each other and laughing at some inside joke, I wanted to be like them. They were everything I wanted to be: cool, known, liked, funny, and good looking.

I silently vowed that I would befriend these people, and Four, Four will be mine.

"LISTEN UP!" barked some balding teacher I didn't recognize. "I am Mr Haycocks, you can call me Mr Haycocks, or preferably, you can address me as your majesty." Uriah snorted, but not loud enough so 'his majesty' could hear. "You go inside, you stand behind the chair I have put your name on, and Uriah?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, _sir_!"

"Yes, _SIR?"_

"Try not to make any stupid comments, I've had enough of those, last year." Four and Lynn sniggered, Marlene giggled and Uriah scowled.

We filed into class, there were 6 tables, and each table had four desks. I found my name plastered onto a desk on the table in the far corner. I checked the other names at the table. I was sitting next to some guy named Peter, and sitting diagonally from… FOUR! YES! Normally I hated English classes, but this was paradise. Four came to stand behind his chair. My heart skipped a beat, he looked at me, and smiled ever _so_ slightly, and sitting across from me, next to Four was…

"'Sup, bro," Marlene came and fist bumped Four. "Nice to see you again." My heart sank. I wasn't sure Christina's theory about Four liking Marlene was correct. But that didn't stop me from hoping with all my heart that she was wrong. I pursed my lips as Marlene and Four started laughing at some inside joke I was dying to know and be apart of. English isn't going to be as paradise-ish as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlene POV:**

The fob seemed nice. She just sat there, very quietly. Poor thing, she has to sit next to _Peter_. UGH! I hate him, he keeps on trying to hit on me. During English, he kept on trying to reach and stroke my leg with his foot, then, eventually, he missed me and did it to Four instead. Peter's face when Four kicked him in the balls. Priceless.

Four seemed like he was off with the fairies. Ha! Never thought I'd ever be able to use the words Four and fairies in the same sentence.

When class was over, Four made me hang back a bit, he also did this to the fob, who looked simply delighted. That's most girl's reaction to Four, but not me. I've always preferred Uriah.

He turned to the fob. "Will you go out with me?" Huh? Four actually cares about someone. I'm so glad for him. But, wait, he never even talked to this girl. How does he know he even likes her? Never judge a book by its cover.

The fob squeals with delight. "YES!"

Four nods, not showing any emotion. "Good, but don't tell anyone."

The fob looks like she's going to faint. I look at the nametag on her desk. Damn! I can't read upside down. I slowly turn my head slowly to adjust the angle of my head so it is inline with the writing.

"Okay, meet me at my car in the car park, it's a red jaguar." The fob nods and skips off happily. "Marlene, what the fuck are you doing?" he asks, noticing me turning my head.

"I'm trying to read her nametag."

"I'll save you the trouble and tell you her name's Tris."

"Classy." He laughs. "I'm really happy for you, Four."

He looks puzzled. "Why?"

I laugh. "'Cause you finally found someone you like."

He laughs. "It was a dare."

"WHAT?!"

"From Peter."

"WHEN?!"

"Just now."

"No, I would've heard, she would've heard."

"We were passing notes, don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to think of what word rhymes with orange."

"Mar, it was a trick question, no word rhymes with orange."

"Door hinge," I say triumphantly.

"That's two words."

"Fuck you. What was the dare anyway?"

"Ask her out, pretend to take her home, and dump her out, halfway there."

"That's so mean of you."

"It's supposed to rain buckets later."

"YOU MONSTER!"

Four laughed. "What're you gonna do? You don't have any classes after lunch, you have to run the cheer try outs."

"Fuck. Wait, what if Tris tries out."

"Doubt it."

"Please, Four, don't do this. You'll crush her." I could feel myself pleading.

Four laughed a cold laugh. A laugh I could never imagine coming from Four. "Try and stop me." He pushed me aside. Hard. My hip smashing into the corner of a desk. I gasped. But more in emotional pain than physical.

I tried to reach for him, but the pain in my hip was too fierce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, I hope updating a few chapters at once to try and make up for it. Enjoy, and thank you for your suggestions.**

**Uriah POV:**

After English, Lynn and I couldn't find Four and Marlene. We went to the dinning hall hoping they'd be there. But they weren't.

"Maybe they've gone to the bleachers to make out," Lynn sneered.

"Very funny," I replied. I was really worried. It'd been 20 minutes since English ended. I could tell Lynn was starting to get worried, too.

We sat down at our normal table. I saw the fob in the distance looking extremely happy.

Finally, ten minutes later, Four turned up. "Where's Marlene?" I asked him as he came to sit down. Four shrugged. But he seemed stiff. He was lying. Lynn could see this, too.

"Four," she said, deadly calm. "Where's Marlene?"

Four pinched his lips together. "I. Don't. Know."

I could see the fire blazing in Lynn's eyes. "I'll ask you one more time, Four, and you better be honest with us." I could see Four flinch at the deadly calmness in her voice. "Where's Marlene?"

Four muttered something inaudibly.

"What was that?" said Lynn, cocking her head to the side. "And it better not be 'I don't know'.

Four got up, swallowed, and turned around to walk away. He looked over his shoulder. "The medical centre."

Lynn and I looked at each other, not knowing how to react, not knowing whether we believed him or not.

Then, Lynn got up and threw herself at him. She grabbed his collar, Her eyes flashing. "Very funny," she said through gritted teeth. "Now where's Marlene?"

Four seemed to be staying calm. "In the medical centre." Lynn didn't seem to be satisfied with this answer. "Fractured hipbone," Four added before she could respond.

"How would you know?" I spat at him in disgust.

"Because I'm the one who put her there."

I spit out the juice I was drinking, and sprinted toward the medical centre, Lynn on my heels.

When we arrived at the medical centre, the nurses wouldn't let me see Marlene.

"But we're her closest friends," Lynn protested.

"That's what she said about the guy who put her here."

I stood up. "I'm her boyfriend," I yelled.

"Doesn't change the fact that she needs to rest."

Lynn folded her arms. "We're going to stay here until you let us see her."

"Go ahead," sighed the nurse. "We've already sent for an erudite doctor, Marlene will only be let out after school. We're delaying the cheer try outs."

"At least let us see her," Lynn seemed to be on the verge of tears. I've never seen Lynn even come close to crying before. "Please."

The nurse sighed. "Just this once, but you're not telling them I let you."

"Thank you," I sobbed. I hadn't realized I was crying.

She led us over to an enclosed space. Marlene was lying in a bed. Her leyes were stained with tears. He black cheer skirt splotched with her own blood.

"Oh my God, Marlene," I sobbed. "What happened?"

"Four happened." I grabbed her hand. So it was true Four had put Marlene here. But why? "He asked the fob out."

Lynn gasped. "He wouldn't stoop that low."

"Turns out it was a dare from Peter. He told me when she left. He was going to pretend to take her home, then dump her out halfway when its starts to pour later."

"Why?"

"You know Four, he'll do any stupid dare someone gives him just to prove that he isn't a coward. I told him not to, and he got pissed at me, then he pushed me, and my hip smashed against the desk."

"Which desk?"

Marlene winced. "The teacher's desk."

"Shit," I heard Lynn say, I'm not even sure I saw her mouth moving, she was busy biting her lip.

The nurse popped her head in. "Doctor's here, Lynn, Uri, scoot."

"Wait!" Mar grabbed my arm. "You have to warn Tris for me, you have to make sure she doesn't do this to herself."

"Got it." Lynn and I walked out of the medical centre, and walked to class in silence.

**Lynn POV:**

I still can't believe that dickhead for putting Marlene in hospital. I _hate_ him. And I know for a fact, that he will never be fully forgiven by neither Uriah nor me. Perhaps Mar mar, will forgive him, but I've always thought she was too nice for her own good.

I walked into my next class: Geography. Uriah had History, so we had to go our separate ways. The fob, I think her name was Chris? (but I'm not 100% sure) well whatever her name was, she was in my class, unfortunately, she was sitting on the other side of the room, so I had to endure and hours-worth of bullshit about clouds, before I could warn her outside. Four was also in my geography class. Dickhead. I hate him so _much_. Such a player.

When we were exiting the class, he tried talking to me.

"Lynn, LYNN!"

"What?!"

"Why are you so pissed at me?"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK!?"

Four sighed. "Well, I was trying to slowly change the subject to what I wanna talk about real subtle, but if you're gonna be so Lynn-y about this, then I say it directly." I grinned at me, probably hoping that a bit of humour would get him out of this one.

Well he was wrong. I spat at him.

"Ew, what's your problem, Lynn?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!"

He sighed yet again. "Did or didn't Marlene tell you about Tris."

"She did." And I stomped off, then I saw the fob.

"CHRIS!" she didn't even respond until I was right on top of her. Metaphorically speaking. "Hey, Chris, I need to warn you about some shit."

She looked at me all weird. "Go on," she said slowly. "But, my name is Tris, not Chris."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," I continued. _Bitch, I don't fucking care what your fucking name is, let me get on with it_. "Well, whatever you do, you can not get into Four's car, he does not want to date you, he is not into you, by the sound of it, he _hates _you."

Tris gasped, then her eyes hardened. "Oh, yeah? Who told you then?"

_Stupid bitch, she doesn't believe me_. "Marlene."

"And why couldn't Marlene come and tell me herself?"

"Why don't you, drop the attitude, and I'll tell you, that she is having physical difficulties to get to class."

Tris laughed, a cold, hard, laugh. "Of _course_. Face it, Lynn, you're in love with Four, and you just don't want him and I falling for each other, you are _such _a wannabe, why don't you get a life."

_What did you just say, bitch? _I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it. I laughed, a laugh like Tris's, but colder, harder and meaner. I saw her shudder. _That's right, I'm the one in control here_. "Do you know why, Marlene is in the medical centre, Tris? Having surgery? She found out about what Four is up to, so he hurt her. But, if you insist on being such a little twat who cant handle the truth and is pretending to live in her own little world where she gets everything she wants, then go, the fuck, ahead. You know what, Tris? Take care."

She looked hesitant for a moment, and then decided she didn't believe me. She held her nose high up in the air, and stalked off. _Take care, bitch, take good fucking care_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four POV:**

Marlene's out of the way, and Tris won't believe Lynn and Uriah. Time to prove to Peter that I am _not_ a coward. I found Tris waiting for me at my car, grinning like an idiot, and narrowing her eyes in a useless attempt to look sexy. How could she believe that I. _I_, the hottest guy (or maybe second hottest guy) in school would go for _her_. She wasn't even pretty.

She got into my car, and kept rambling on and on about how we would be great as a couple. She _clearly _has never been in a relationship before. It started to pour. _Excellent_.

I slammed the brakes. "You're getting out."

Her eyes widened. "You cant be serious its pouring out there."

"Shoulda listened to Lynn."

"Oh my God." Her eyes glistened. "I should have." She scrambled out of the car and flung herself out onto the wet grass on the side of the road. I might even have felt sorry for her for a moment, but then I shrugged, it _was _her fault.

I paused. What had I done, I was so desperate to prove to Peter that I wasn't a coward that I'd completely lost myself. And, _oh God._ Marlene, who was always there for me, who always treated me better than I deserved to be treated, who always greeted me with her toothy grin no matter what. I couldn't bear to let her down more.

"Look, Tris, I understand you're upset."

She picked herself up the grass and looked me in the eye. "I am not upset. I am infuriated."

I sighed. "Tris, get back in the car."

She slowly looked back up at me. "So you can kick me out, again?"

I sighed again. "They were right, I never should've done this to you, I'm sorry, we're miles from anywhere your house could be, let me take you to my place, and you can take a shower, then I'll drive you back home if you want."

"No," she sniffled. "I'd rather stay here than risk the chance of being fooled again."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Tris." I got out of the car and carried her into the passenger seat. We drove to my place in silence.

When we finally got there, she didn't look at me once. "I'm sorry," I told her again. "I went way too far." She didn't look at me. She found the bathroom herself and heard the running of hot water. When she was finished, she came out of the bathroom fully changed and took out her phone and called a cab. Why wasn't she talking to me? "I'm sorry," I repeated loudly in case she didn't understand what those words meant. She pretended not to listen. "You know, you could acknowledge my presence seeing as how your in my house."

"I don't owe anything." For the first time, she was properly looking at, as though she see through my facade, her stormy grey eyes piercing into my soul. For the first time the whole day, I actually stop to look at her properly, she was pretty, not like Marlene, WOW, pretty, but more subtle pretty, like when you first see her, she wouldn't strike you as pretty, but when you look at her closely, it's just pretty, it doesn't necessarily strike you as pretty. It's kinda hard to explain. But whatever it was, I liked it. Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed her.

She gasped and pushed me away. Wow. So that was what cold hard rejection was. She walked out the door to the waiting cab, not saying another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christina POV:**

I waited and waited and waited and waited and waited. Where was Tris, I knew she would be late, I mean she's a fob and all that, but an hour late? That's a bit much, and the least she could do was hurry up, I mean, I am giving her a ride home, aren't I? She even asked me to wait if she was late.

"What are you doing here Chrissie?" I turned around, only one person called me _Chrissie_.

"Hey, Lynnie." I don't know what it was, but Lynn and I had this thing where we just call each other these names. She looked as badass as she normally did, sitting on one of the benches with Uriah. I always wanted to be popular, I always wanted people to know my name, and the Populars made people like them effortlessly. I _hated _it. "Might ask the same about you."

"I asked first."

Uriah sighed. "Hey, Chris, we're just waiting for Marlene to get out of the medical centre."

I would've asked what had happened to her, but she's Marlene, head cheerleader, always doing crazy stunts and stuff, I think she's sprained her ankle 37 times last year. "I'm waiting for Tris I'm giving her a ride home."

Uriah and Lynn exchanged looks. _Oh no, what's wrong_. "Chrissie," Lynn said slowly. "Tris got a ride home, we saw her leave like and hour and 15 minutes ago."

_What? _"LITTLE BITCH!"

"You're not the first one to say that today," Lynn muttered. "I told her not to, but she just would't listen."

"Funny of you to stick up for me."

"It had nothing to do with you," Uriah said.

I stormed to my car and texted Will. _Tris stood me up & got a ride and left school 1 and 1/4 hours ago_

Will: _omfg bitch_

Me: _ikr & she has my fuqing numbr_

Will: _wtf! do u hav an idea y she did tht? did u make her mad or somthing_

I stopped and thought for a moment.

Me: _now that u mention it..NO!_

Will: _then wtf is her problem_

Me: _idek but she is not welcom 2 sit with us or anything, we r not her fds anymor_

Will: _kk_

Still fuming I drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV:**

Yesterday was weird. I never imagined that Four would ever kiss me, but then again, it was probably apart of the dare. Well, his shampoo smells nice, though, shame I squirted half the bottle into the toilet out of spite. I got up at 5 am this morning and took a shower and blow dried my hair, I put on my black clothes, and went out the door. My phone buzzed, I got a text.

_o me an apology byoch? its lynn btw figurd u woodnt hav my numbr c-ing as I nevr gav it 2 u_

I smiled. Lynn just had that way of being a bitch that made you like her.

_soz I nevr shood hav sed anything i was just being a wannabe loser u wer right im such an idiot and i feel like such an idiot and i hope we r cool and u wer right as im sur u always r_

_yes I am ;)_

I smiled again hoping that I was okay with Lynn, because of our confrontation yesterday, I think she is not someone I want to make an enemy of, and got into my parent's car when I received another text.

_ur dead fob meat_

I stared at my phone and replied.

_if this is Four thretning me then piss off_

_ytf wood 4 b thretning u im warning u to stay away from chris she is gonna kill u_

So it isn't Four.

_who is this?_

_will_

What? I thought he was my friend. I was about to reply, but I had arrived at school. "Thanks, mom, love you." I got out of the car.

I didn't see the Populars or Christina or Will this morning. I had double Maths and Physics and Music. But I did see them in the atrium (cafeteria whatever you want to call it), I walked towards their table. Christina was glaring daggers at me and Will wasn't looking me in the eye. I slowly pulled out a chair and while I was trying to sit down Christina kicked the chair out from under me and I fell flat on my ass spilling my lunch (which just happened to be hot soup) all over my shirt.

I winced, suddenly flaring up. "What the fuck was that!?"

Will got up and left. "You know what? I really need to pee." Leaving me alone with Christina.

"What the fuck do you think that was?" Christina sneered looking me up and down. My stupid fucking soup must have made me look like a complete joke while we were having an argument.

"How the fuck would I know?"

"Because it's your fault."

I racked my brains trying to think of what I did wrong. I couldn't think of anything. So I took my phone out and texted Will.

_um y is chris mad me_

_soz im busy peeing and look im sry i herd bout wat hapend w/ 4 so im not gona take sides_

_kk thx_

So I texted the only other number I had. I shuddered at the thought, doubting she would know anything, but she was my last resort. Lynn.

_hi lynn_

It took her a while to answer, I was aware of Christina eyeing me the whole time.

_wat_

_do u kno y cris is so mad me_

_as a matr a fact i do_

I waited, then texted her back again.

_any chance of telling me_

_*sigh* _

Wow, Lynn.

_she's mad u cuz she wuz sposed 2 giv u ride home yestrday & u stod her up if thts all u want, bye_

I slowly looked up from my phone, remembering everything. Christina gave me a bitchy fake smile and small laugh/cough (don't know which). "Owe me an apology, bitch?"

**Uriah POV:**

Marlene stayed at home today. It was incredibly boring without her. It was just me and Lynn. A lot of people are scared by Lynn, but I don't get why. Lynn is slightly intimidating, yes, but in a sarcastic way, she's actually okay. Sometimes. Key word: sometimes.

Anyway, today was one of the most uneventful days in Dauntless High history. Normally if things started to get boring, Marlene would do her roof pool stunt, which was basically her vaulting herself off of the roof and landing in the swimming pool, our school was 4 stories high so it was the perfect height for that. But she wasn't here, and honestly I wasn't in the best mood. And it was sort of awkward, Lynn wasn't the easiest person to start a conversation with even though I've known her for years.

"Oh my God, Uriah, look," she said suddenly. I turned to face the nearby Christina and Will table, where Tris was walking towards. "Oh, shit, this is going to be dramatic."

I nod, Christina is a very dramatic person. Tris pulls out a chair and Chris kicks it out from under her, making Tris fall on her ass and spill her soup on herself. "Fuck," I say. "That stain."

At this point Will gets up and leaves. Smart guy. Lynn waves him over to our table. "Hey, Wilkes." Will glares at Lynn and middle fingers. "Sit down, and let's gossip." Will reluctantly sat down. "You pissed at Tris."

"Not really at her, but the fact that Christina's pissed and I have to deal with that," Will said.

"Are you and Chris dating?" I asked.

"Hell no. She's my friend, my extremely infuriating friend. She keeps going on about how she wants to be popular like you guys and she hates it that you guys are so effortlessly popular."

"Oh please," Lynn said flipping her imaginary hair. "We're flawless. But onto matters that are not as plainly _obvious_." She lowered her voice. "Tris wasn't with Christina because Four asked her out and took her home on a dare, and dumped her out halfway in the rain, Marlene tried to stop him, but he fractured her hip trying to stop her from telling Tris, and I told Tris and she called me a wannabe loser who loved Four." Will looked scandalised. "You didn't hear it from me."

Will opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as his phone buzzed. "It's Tris asking what she's done wrong."

"Tell her you're busy," Lynn said after some thought, "let me do the honours."

Will texted her back, taking a much much longer time than I reckon he needed. "She'll ask you any minute now."

Lynn's phone buzzed as Tris texted her. Lynn waited a minute, then started texting her.

"So, Will," I said trying to create conversation while Lynn texted Tris. "Why do you stick with Christina even though, you hate her by the sounds of it."

Will paused choosing his words carefully as though afraid it would come back to bite him in the ass, couldn't blame him being in Lynn's presence. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting away from her for once, but trust me if I weren't there things would be a whole lot worse."

I processed that, it made perfect sense, very wise, taking one from the team. "You said earlier that she's always trying to make herself popular, right? Well if you want to make things better for the rest of us, you could help her, she already knows that the Populars are effortless, right? So drop hints that if she didn't try so hard, people might actually like her."

Will processed this. "Genius," he said slowly. He looked over his shoulder, "Tris's gone, I better get back to Christina." I watched him go, feeling slightly sorry for him.

Lynn elbowed me, I looked up, Tris was coming towards us. She stopped in front of us, there was an awkward silence for a moment. "Can I sit with you guys?" I was going to say yes, but I remembered, that I should let Lynn make the decision, seeing as she was the one who had talked to her and she would just like to make the decision.

"Sure thing, fob," she said, nodding at the seat where Will was just sitting. Tris looked so relieved. "So what happened yesterday?"

"LYNN!" I snapped. "Don't be so insensitive!"

Tris laughed. "Nah, it's cool." Wow, she seemed cool with it. "So I went with Four, who was supposedly taking me home. When it started to rain he dumped me out in the middle of nowhere." Little bastard. "But then he changed his mind during the dare."

"What?" asked Lynn as if not sure she heard right. "He backed out?"

Tris nodded. "He let me back in his car, saying that we were in the middle of nowhere, so he drove me back to his house and I took a cab back to my home."

Lynn and I exchanged glances. Then I finally said: "well, only the first couple of days at school and we've got a crap ton of drama already, who knows what's going to happen next."

**Peter POV:**

"You actually did it?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time

Four nodded vigorously. I handed him over 50 bucks.

"What's happening over there," asked Molly, grabbing my arm. I yanked it away and looked toward where she was pointing.

Tris had spilled a crap ton of soup on her shirt, Molly, Drew and Al burst out laughing, Four remained silent.

I looked back to Tris. Will had got up and left the table and Chris and Tris seemed to be having an argument, Tris suddenly stopped talking and went on her phone.

I saw my chance, and I texted Chris finding out what had happened. Wow, I think I was the cause of that, but oh well, as long as nobody blames me. I texted Will, who by looking at the Popular's table where he was waiting the fight out, he was on his phone too. I texted him asking why Marlene wasn't here today, I heard snipets of conversation about Four doing something while I was in the medical centre yesterday asking for an ice pack to put on my balls on a dare.

After texting back and forth,

Will: _4 gav her a fracturd hip after she found out bout the dare 2 try and silence her wich is weird _

Scandalous. I was going to class this as a waste of time, when I realised, I could use this to ruin Four's life once and for all. I always hated Four and his 'good looks' whereas I always thought that his 'electric blue' eyes were not hot, but made him look like a fucktard and that they were fake.

I made a mental note of everything I knew.

_- Four didn't complete the dare, I knew that much by his expression_

_- Four cares about Tris, he might even fancy her by what I've put together_

_- Tris has made an enemy of Christina and if Christina thinks she is getting revenge on Tris, she will let me use her_

_- This means I need Tris to suffer_

_- The Marlene Incident hasn't gone viral yet, but everyone likes Marlene, everyone will hate Four when they find out, but I need it to go viral at the right time_

_- And as for Molly, Drew and Al, they will do whatever I say_

_- That means I have 5 pawns to help me take Four down: Chris, Marlene, Molly, Drew and Al_

This is going to be easier than I thought.

**Sorry if it's a bit long I thought because it's all really the same scene they should be put together, please R & R and tell me what ships you'd like to have in the reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Skipping ahead to Thursday)**

**Tris POV:**

Marlene came back yesterday, fully healed by the Erudites. I could not tell you how relieved I was that there was no sustaining damage, I practically cried. It also made me realize, that I had replaced Four, I am one of what Christina calls _the Populars_, but if I wanted it to stay this way, I had to keep up with them, make me actually popular, the thing is, I didn't really know how, and I knew the best person to ask was Marlene.

But it was _so _hard to corner Marlene, now that Lynn and Uriah were sticking to her like glue after the whole Four incident.

I seized my opportunity during maths, when Marlene went to the toilet. I excused myself and followed her. I waited until I heard her washing her hands before going into the toilet. "Hi, Mar." I said, walking up to her.

"Hey, what's up, Tris?"

"Well, I kind of needed to ask you something."

"Go on..."

"Well, it's silly, really," I said, suddenly feeling quite flustered. "I know if I am kicked out of the Populars I would have nowhere to go, and well, I want to know how to be Popular, how to make everyone like you."

Marlene stood there for a minute, digesting my words. "Look, Tris, there is no sure fire way to make everyone like you, but to become popular, it's simple, you have to become more _Dauntless_. I'll take you shopping after school, get you some more dauntless-y clothes."

**~Time Skip~**

The last lesson of the day was English, by this time, Marlene had finished cheer practice at lunch so she could change into her own clothes, and I could actually see what she meant by dauntless clothes, this didn't necessarily mean black, it meant bold, showing off skin. She was wearing a bold chalky coloured crop top that said: _wish u were here x not really_ and shorts with roses on them. This made a lot of guys look her way, which Uriah was not all too pleased about.

"Bye, Lynn," Marlene said as we reached her car. "Bye, Uri," she says pecking him on the lips. I see Christina in the distance glaring daggers at me. I probably should say sorry, but let's be honest, who would prefer to be around her once they are in the Populars, to be honest, that's really what she's pissed about.

I climbed into her car as she plugged her iPod in where we listened to Lana Del Rey. I love her so much. I sway in time to Lana's enchanting voice.

_They say I'm too young to love you, I don't know what need._

"We're here," says Marlene. She thinks for a moment. "Ask your parents if you can sleep over at my place, say you'll need to be working late on a really big project or something, because I think you'll need a bit of help tomorrow. Oh, and ask if you can tomorrow as well, there's a big party at Al's."

I nodded and texted my mom.

Me: _hey mom can i sleep over the nxt 2 nights my frend mar's house, we're working on a really big project_

Mom: _sure thing, honey, make sure you get lots of sleep though, panda eyes, xo_

"Yep," I say putting my phone away. "All clear."

I let Marlene steer me around the mall, buying all sorts of clothes like crop tops, tuck in shirts, oversized floaty shirts, a bikini, short shorts, nice underwear, short skirts, torn tights, mascara, eyeliner, blush, moisturising cream, shoes and so on.

We were done at about nine and we headed back to her place, where we watched a movie and fell asleep, she had a futon type thing in her room so I slept on that.

**~Time Skip~**

She woke me up, slapping me with a pillow at eight. School doesn't start until nine-thirty. She tells me to take a shower, which I do obediently. By the time I get back, she's already picked my clothes out: a crop top that has the definition of weirdo on it, and high waisted pin striped shorts, a leather jacket, sunglasses, and combat boots. I put them on and let Marlene help me with my makeup and teach me what all this stuff does and when she is finished, she hands me a light pink lip gloss, and tells me to apply it every break time.

I look myself in the mirror. "Holy shit, Marlene, you made me look hot."

"Who thought that was possibly," she teases.

I playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Let's get going," she says looking at her watch. "I want to get a Starbucks on the way there."

We drive to school, stopping of at Starbucks so Marlene can get her grande caramel frappuccino and I can get my grande java chocolate chip frappuccino. Life is great.

"You ready, Tris?" asks Marlene. I nod.

We got out of the car, Marlene's iPod blaring loudly.

_are babes, killer babes_

She took it out and we walked together to the main school doors, frappuccinos in out hands, everyone staring at us. I could hear murmuring and I automatically know what they are talking about, hearing what people are saying.

"The fob is hot."

"Not as quite as hot as Marlene, but pretty damn close."

"Dang, who is that?"

"I think her name's Tris."

"Oh my gosh, her hair is like, to die for."

I silently thank Marlene for making me straighten my hair.

"Tris!" Uriah said coming towards us with Lynn. "You've been Marlene-ified."

I grin at the term _Marlene-ified_. "Change is good."

"Damn right it is." I hear an icy voice which I recognise immediately. I turn around and see Christina and Will.

"You know what? I really need to pee," Will said suddenly.

"Yeah, me, too," says Uriah. I can see that he was planning on getting intel from Will.

Lynn and Marlene stayed by my side. "What do you want?" I snap at her.

Christina shrugged. "To study the evolution of sluts, figured being around you would help me with my history project."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Marlene got to it first. She dug a mirror out of her bag and tossed it to Christina. "That's all you need." We all laughed. Not because it was funny, but because we knew it would get to her.

She ignored this. "Oh, hi, Marlene. Where were you on Tuesday?" Christina asked with a fake sweet smile, someone's told her, but I know enough that it hasn't gone viral.

"None of your business," she said, getting this too.

"Well, I hope you'll be okay." She stalked off. We exchanged looks, we knew she was plotting something.

Uriah came back and said that Will did not know anything that was happening, but Christina seemed to be sneaking around plotting something.

I knew from now on I had to keep my guard up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christina POV:**

I smirked inwardly, one look on all their faces and I knew they got the message. I texted Peter.

Me: _its done_

It took him a little while to answer.

Peter: _exlent good job_

Me: _no prob is ther anything els u want me 2 do_

Peter: _yes actuly u kno tht tris likes 4 dont u_

Me: _ha who dosnt like 4_

Peter: _well al's throing a party 2nite ull b ther right_

Me: _yup_

Peter: _gr8 thts all i need 4 now_

**Uriah POV:**

"So?" I ask Will. "How's Christina been? She must be taking this badly."

Will nodded. "She's always going on about Tris being a 'ratchet whore' whatever that means."

I laugh. "That is so typically Christina."

Will shrugged. "Well, it's kind of been pretty weird, it seems like she's plotting something against Tris," he said darkly. "She's always on her phone texting some dude and sneaking off to meet him. It seems like she's plotting against Tris with somebody else. You've got to warn Tris."

I nod. Will paused. "I have a sneaking suspicion that she is planning to turn you guys against her and kick her out of the Populars."

I was thinking the same thing. "I'll look out for any signs of that." We watched as Marlene threw a mirror at Christina and Christina stalking off.

"I'd better go," said Will, and he walked off, a little distance behind Christina.

I watched Christina for a moment, she pulled out her phone, almost like she was reporting what just happened.

I walked up to Marlene. "What was that all about?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "She knows about my injury, but not about Four and Tris, my fractured hipbone hasn't gone viral yet, so someone must have told her. It can't've been Four because it's all his fault, but someone else must know, someone who is plotting against us."

Marlene's powers of deduction never ceased to amaze me. I pieced the two bits of information together, and told them about what Will said. Tris looked worried. "We need to find out who this mystery person is, before he/she messes up all of our lives."

**Marlene POV:**

Tris squealed as she looked herself in the mirror, appreciating all my hard work, her soft hair was straightened, her makeup was bold, she was wearing a tight silver body con dress and black heels. I looked myself in the mirror, my long dark brown hair was straightened as well, and just as soft as hers, and I was wearing a mint tight mint green skater dress, that made me look curvy and made my hair look even glossier.

Tris was fidgeting nervously. It was her first ever party. Like _ever_. That's insane. She's sixteen. We drove to Al's house, in silence (I left my iPod at home). The house was vibrating and booming and all sorts, I spotted Uriah and we all went to have a drink, we were early, the only people there were Lynn, Uriah, Tris, me, Peter, Molly, Drew, Al, Will, and (to my utmost displeasure) Christina. We decided to sit in a circle and play everybody's favourite game: Truth or Dare.

Peter went first. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you reckon Christina fancies you?"

"Hope not." Christina looked scandalised. Haha little bitch. I knew that Will probably wouldn't be hanging out with Christina all that much in the future. Oh, well, she could lose another person to the Populars.

Will continued, taking no notice to Christina. "Al, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I could hear Uriah mutter the word pansycake. I laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes. Tris. Truth or dare?"

I could see Tris fumbling, then say boldly, "dare."

Al paused and went on his phone. Peter was also on his phone, they were plotting something. "Straddle and make out with the first person who comes into the room." As if on cue, Four comes in.

Tris, Lynn, Uriah and I all exchange glances. Peter jeers at Tris. "What? Can't do it? Are we too dauntless for you?"

Tris jumps and tackles Four onto the couch and straddles him, and kisses him fiercely, after about five seconds, Tris breaks away and sits on the floor, her face scrunched up in disgust.

I texted her.

Me: _u kno they probs pland tht_

Tris: _ik_

Me: _but it was prety funny_

Which probably was not the wisest thing to say right now.

Tris: _ull pay 4 tht_

Me: _b carful of dem tho_

We both put our phones away. Four is still standing awkwardly.

"Peter, truth or dare?" she asked him grinning at me.

"Dare," Peter says emotionlessly.

"Pick any girl you like in this room and straddle her."

I glare daggers at Tris knowing he would come to me, he got up slowly and walked in my direction. I backed away, he grinned, and pushed me down, and straddled me. I squirmed uncomfortably, he leaned down. "URIAH!" I squealed, and in a few moments, Uriah and Will had thrown Peter off me. Uriah and I both glared at Tris who was shaking with silent laughter. We middle fingered her. She gladly returned the gesture.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Peter asked her.

"Dare," she said grinning from ear to ear.

Peter grinned at her. "Play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

**Peter POV:**

I had planned this, I told everyone to come to the party at eight, I told these people to come at five, and I told Four to come at five-thirty, anf all the other guests to come at six. It worked out perfectly, now, Chris would make out with Four, and I'd text Four daring him to make out with her everyday next week after school in the bleachers. When they came out of the closet, their hair was sexed up, even more to get to Tris, and Four received my text and accepted the challenge, excellent.

Four sat down in the circle with us. Christina smiled at Uriah. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Uriah said automatically, giving it no thought whatsoever.

I texted Christina. "I dare you to kiss Tris for five seconds," she said moments later.

Uriah glanced nervously at Marlene, who nodded. We counted together how much five seconds was. I looked over at Four who seemed very jealous. Excellent. This was all going out the way I expected it to. I was holding all the cards, and I loved it.

Uriah turned to Molly. "Truth or dare?"

Molly grinned. "Truth."

"Are you a virgin, if not who did you lose you virginity to?"

"Peter."

I could feel myself getting hot in the face.

Molly ignored this. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said without blinking. Typical Four.

I texted Molly.

"You have to spend ten minutes cramped in a closet with a girl of your choosing."

We both knew there was no way he would choose Molly or Christina, and Uriah was hugging Marlene tightly to his lap, so it had to be Tris.

**Tris POV:**

Somehow, I knew it was going to be me. Four surveyed girls in the room. Molly was trying to smile sexily at him, Christina was just mouthing "no" in the corner, Uriah placed Marlene on his lap and hugged her tightly. That left me. _Great_.

"Tris."

Fuck. I got up slowly. I've been wondering about my feelings for Four the past few days, I know I should hate him, but I actually kind of like him, and I mean, he didn't carry through with the dare, and he kissed me, that _must_ mean something.

Four got into the closet, and I followed. It was stuffy, but cozy. I took one of the mink coats off the rack and sat on it, sipping my drink.

Four looked down at me nervously. "Tris," he said tentatively. I looked up at him. "I think we should take advantage of this time to talk about what happened on Monday."

I listened and stopped sipping my drink. "What do you mean 'take advantage'"? I asked, looking up at him. I could see him tensing. _Claustrophobia_, I immediately think.

He forced a laugh. "Marlene, Lynn and Uriah would happily kick my ass if I got anywhere near you again."

"Fair enough, but what is there to talk about?"

Four paused, trying to think of something. "Well, Tris, ever since I was little I've tried to prove myself brave, I would never turn down a dare, it made me feel like I wasn't the coward I was at home."

I sipped my drink again. "Why were you a coward at home?"

Four paused, then looked into my eyes with his electric blue ones. "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell _anyone_."

I nodded.

"My father would beat me. With belts, chains, bats, whips, I grew up in constant fear of him, he was always drunk, blamed me for my mother's death and was just out of control. Another childhood punishment: the closet, locked up inside for hours on end. I thought if I could prove myself brave to everyone else I would think myself brave, but I'm not, I'm a coward. That dare, the one with you on Monday, that was the first dare I haven't carried out in six years. I like you, Tris, and I just couldn't go through with it."

I dropped my drink, as well as my jaw. "You're not just making this stuff up are you?"

He shook his head. "I wish I was." He took his shirt off, his back was covered in thin scars.

"Oh my God."

He looked almost in tears. "Tris, will you just please forgive me."

I don't know what came over me, or if I had planned it. I pressed my lips to Four's. After a minute or so of gentle kissing, we heard Peter say from outside: "THREE MINUTES LEFT!"

Four pulled away. "I want to be with you, Tris."

"But they'll warn me off it, and kill you."

"Just keep it a secret for now, okay?"

I nod. We kiss again.

"TIME'S UP!"

I pull away and burst out of the closet like I was trying to away from him. Marlene, Lynn and Uriah glare daggers at him. It made me warm inside thinking of how much they cared for me and didn't want me to get hurt.

**~Time Skip~**

I crashed at Uriah's guest bedroom that night, because his house was the only one within walking distance and we were all too drunk to drive. Marlene was sleeping in Uriah's room doing God know's what. I think about what had happened during the day. Trying to put the pieces together. It probably wasn't a good idea what I did with Four. Ugh, but I felt _so_ bad for him, and I did think he had a special place in his heart for me.

**Four POV:**

I can't believe what happened today with Tris, I could feel my heart fluttering, I wanted this for so long: to bee someone who I actually cared about, who made me feel this way.

I received a text from Peter.

Peter: _u stil hav 2 do christina make out dare_

Me: _no i dont_

Peter: _y? ur singl_

I remembered my promise to Tris to keep our relationship secret.

Me: _yes but i changd my mind bout chris_

Peter: _u r such a pussy_

Me: _no im not_

Peter: _prove it_

I sighed, this was for Tris' own good, to help keep our relationship secret. And what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV:**

I left Uriah's house early that morning with Marlene who had to collect her car from Al's house. We drove back to Marlene's place and she told me to take a shower and change.

By the time I was finished, it was only eight. I told my mom I would be back by noon. "Do you want to do something?" I asked Marlene. "I've got another four hours before I have to go back."

Marlene thought for a moment. "I'd really like to know who's plotting against us with Christina. We could break into her house, and go through her phone."

My stomach lurched at the idea of breaking the law, but if this was what dauntless did, then I should do it, too. "Good idea."

Marlene grinned, "I'll phone Uriah and ask if he can come with us. He's got better breaking in equipment than I do."

Uriah arrived in five minutes time, with a shitload of hair pins, because Marlene said she didn't want to sacrifice any.

We walked to Christina's house.

"How are you sure she's still asleep?" I asked Marlene and Uriah.

Uriah laughed. "Did you see the amount of vodka she had last night?"

Marlene nodded. "She'll be out till noon I expect. We'll need to find her room first, I know she has a window, she's always sneaking out to go to parties, and when she first arrives she's always dusty and smells like wood, so that'll be her room with the tree by it. She's so focused around being popular she's bound to sleep with her phone, so we find her, we find her phone." Marlene hopped onto the tree.

Uriah and I exchanged impressed glances. I didn't know Marlene to be the smart type. "It's locked," she called down. "But the windows aren't drawn, I can see her sleeping. Hand me a hair pin, Uri."

Uriah passed her up a hair pin. Marlene studied the lock, and twisted the hairpin, she tried picking it, then readjusted it. "Bingo. I've always wondered why the dauntless have locks on their windows, I guess it's just a thing." She opened the window and disappeared on into the room.

I followed with Uriah close behind me. It was a simple room with a bed, a closet, a mirror, and a desk. I looked at Marlene, who was carefully dislodging Christina's phone from under her shoulder. _Come on, Mar_, I silently cheered her on. Her fingers are very nimble. She successfully dislodged it and handed it to Uriah, and we got out of there.

Marlene closed the window behind her and left it unlocked. "We should go through her phone in a cafe and get some breakfast, take the cover off it, though, otherwise people might recognise it." Uriah obeyed, we went to Starbucks and had our breakfast there.

Uriah turned the phone on. "Damn, it's locked."

Marlene thought for a minute. "Try her birthday."

"Doesn't fit."

"Try different patterns."

"None of them work."

I spoke up. "Try 9466."

They looked at me strangely, but put it in. It worked.

"How did you know that, Tris?" asked Marlene.

"If you look at the letters on the keypad, they spell 'WILL'," I said.

"I really feel for Christina," Uriah said. "Will doesn't fancy her, and willing to bet she liked him for all her life."

Marlene went through her texts with Drew, Molly, Al, Four, and finally Peter. "It's Peter, listen to this:

Chris: _in the bleachers? got it, little bitch isnt gonna kno wat hit her__  
_

Peter: _ill wait a bit b4 eging her on, gota let u enjoy urself first ;)_

Chris: _yup let me hav som fun first_

Peter: _yup & let the trust build_

Chris: _yup but cont. 2 do phonecalls insted of txting, cuz txting can b trakd by my mom lol_

"Tris, you've got to stay away from the bleachers, I know you're probably curious, but don't, and be very careful."

Marlene and Uriah exchanged worried glances. "We should probably stay away from the bleachers, too," said Uriah. "They're probably put up some offensive graffiti or something, Peter's done that before."

We returned to Christina's house and put the case back on her phone and her phone back on her bed. It was now nine-thirty.

"We need to get to Peter's phone," said Uriah shutting the window, and climbing down the tree. "He's got connections and control over many different people."

"But why does Peter hate Tris?" Marlene asked.

"Why does anyone hate Tris?" asked Uriah grinning. "Because they're jealous of the awesome badass friends she has." He pulled me into a noogie.

"Go fuck yourself, Uriah," I said, squirming under his grip.

When he was finished, my hair looked ridiculous, we chatted and made our way to my house, while I tried to fix my hair without a comb.

I unlocked the door to my house, and we all went in. I found two notes on the fridge. The first one read:

_Dear Tris,_

_Your dad and I are going on a business trip to Beijing, we won't be back in two weeks, do as your brother says._

_Lot's of love,  
_

_Mom_

The second one read:

_Dear Tris,_

_I'm going on a school trip to the Amazon to study the different species that live there. It's going to be fascinating, I LOVE learning new things. I'll be gone for a week and I'll be back next Monday, don't trash the house with your crazy ass dauntless friends._

_Love,_

_Caleb_

I turned to face Marlene and Uriah. "Looks like we'll be home alone, let's invite Lynn and try to find a way to break into Peter's."


	10. Chapter 10

**Marlene POV:**

"I don't think this is very safe, Tris," I said as she fastened the minuscule camera to my bra strap, I had to wear crochet so it could see through.

"You'll be _perfectly fine_," said Tris.

It was Sunday. We had nicked a tiny camera, tracker, and recording device from Erudite High, they were all on a field trip to the amazon.

Tris, Uriah and Lynn were sending me into the hellhole that was Peter's house, to try and give us a good idea of the structure. What bothered me the most was that my boyfriend approved of this. He said that they would be following her around the house from the outside, so that if Peter tried anything, I could jump out a window, or he would jump through one.

Uriah gave me a reassuring smile, and Lynn fastened the tracking device to my headband. Tris finished with the camera and fastened the recording device to my other bra strap.

"Don't worry," Lynn told me. "If Peter tries anything, we'll be ready to kick his ass."

I forced a laugh. I shouldn't be afraid, I was dauntless.

"Done," said Tris. "We should get going."

We left, I dragged my feet behind me, hoping, that if I was too slow, we would never get there. Uriah noticed this and gave me a piggyback ride, which he insisted on. When we got there, Lynn, Tris and Uriah equipped with little devices to see what I was doing, went into the back yard.

I rung the doorbell. "PISS OFF WHOEVER IT IS I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Peter poked his head out of his open window.

He saw it was me and I smiled. "Sorry to bother you, Peter, but I was hoping you'd help me with that dreadful paper Mr Haycocks set us for English," I called up to him."

He grinned. "Sure thing, Mar," he said. "I'll be down in sec."

"I hate you guys," I whispered into my left bra strap.

He came down in a flash and let me in. I wandered around, tilting my body slightly, so the camera could capture all of it. "Nice house, Peter."

He grinned at me, "Thanks, Mar." He spent half an hour helping me do my macbeth essay in his living room, we went to the kitchen to get a snack. I 'got lost' and wandered around the whole of the first floor and noticed there wasn't a bathroom at one point. I stored this information in the back of my brain.

"Peter," I said, when I knew we were nearly done. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

He nodded. "Upstairs, you'll find it."

I went up the stairs, I found a computer room, the bathroom, the parent's room and finally Peter's room, I looked around, and found a small book with notes in it, perfect, I stuffed it in my pocket.

I went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet to make it seem like I was there, and I wet my hands and drizzled a bit of water over the soap. You can never be too careful.

I went back downstairs where Peter had finished my homework. "Thanks, Peter," I said, snatching up my homework and stuffing it in my pocket. "Really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Marlene," he glanced at his watch. "We're finished early, why don't we have a bit of fun."

"No thanks," I told him. I quickly pulled out my phone and pretended to send a text. "I've texted Uriah, he's coming, so don't try anything," I warned him.

"He lives a mile away," Peter said leaning closer to me. "Come on, he doesn't have to know."

I got up and ran, he blocked off the door, only one way to go: the stairs, I sprinted up them, Peter close behind me. I hoped Tris, Lynn and Uriah were following me from the outside. Peter cornered me into his bedroom.

He grinned. "Look, fate, come on, Marlene, just a bit of fun."

"Not this time, Peter."

He smirked and stepped closer to me.

"URIAH!" I screamed. I hurled myself at the window, which shattered at my touch. I found myself falling, too startled to scream, I landed in Uriah's arms, who followed after Tris and Lynn, out the gate.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Peter screamed at our retreating backs. "NOW I NEED TO REPLACE MY FUCKING WINDOW!"

Uriah put me down a couple of blocks away. "Did you get cut badly?" He surveyed my body, there were a few small cuts on my arms and legs, but that was it.

"That was so fucking close," said Tris. "He didn't notice me and Lynn, so he won't be suspicious, nice touch with the text, Marlene."

"And the soap," Lynn added grinned. "Well, we've got a good idea of the house, now. Though we'll need to wait till next weekend to break in, Molly's throwing a party next saturday, we can break in when Peter's gone, but his parents will be there, that's why we needed a better view of the house."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Uriah said, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"How do you know his parents will be there?" asked Tris.

Lynn grinned. "Easy, he was going to host the party, but then he found out his parents would be coming back, so he told Molly to host it."

We all stared at her. "What? Hooking up with Al once still has it's uses."

"Fair enough," said Uriah. "I'm taking you home," he told me.

We said goodbye to Tris and Lynn, who went home together, they lived close to each other. When they were out of earshot, I told Uriah, "my parents are out of the country." He grinned.

We walked a for a few more minutes and got to my house. I locked the door behind us. "I'll text my mom and say I'm at a friends," said Uriah. "Actually, are you okay with it, I mean, you just had a big shock

I smiled and pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, and leaned down and kissed him. "Trust me, I feel better already," I told him between kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris POV:**

Yesterday was a close call, we didn't want Peter to know what we were planning on doing and it was probably a good idea to play it safe from then.

Today was the first day I didn't have Marlene to help me with my make up and outfit. I took a shower and blow-dried my hair and straightened it, I picked out a cute tuck-in shirt with black and white anchors all over it, a short elastic skirt, some sunglasses and cute little black sandals.

I walked to school, and stopped off at Starbucks to get my Grande java chip Frappuccino. People stared at me as I walked into school, I could only hope that they were checking me out.

"Tris," I could hear Lynn calling me.

I turned around and saw Marlene, Lynn and Uriah coming towards me.

Marlene was in her cheer leading uniform (on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays there was cheer practice at break time and lunch time). "Hey, Tris," she said bouncing towards me. "Can you please try out for the cheer squad?"

I looked at her as though she were crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"To accompany me," Marlene gave me puppy eyes.

"Ugh. Fine," I said, how bad could it be?

"Great, do you have any gymnastics experience whatsoever?"

"Yeah, some."

"Most advanced move you can do so far?"

"Triple handspring."

"Yay, you'll make it, anyway I'm the one who decides who's on the team, so, I might be slightly biased. Oh yeah, tomorrow all the cheerleaders are vaulting off the roof into the pool. Tradition."

What did I just agree to?

**~Time Skip~**

Well, I made the squad. Christina also had the balls to try out. She wasn't that good, but insisted that Marlene was being a biased son of a bitch and let me on the team, Marlene had simply smiled and said, "Tris, 1, 2, 3." And I did a round off and triple back handspring. Christina's face.

_Priceless_.

We changed back into our normal clothes and met Lynn and Uriah at our usual table. But today, we were joined by Will, who said he was sick and tired of Christina.

"Good for you, Will," said Lynn, pulling a chair from another table for Will to sit in. "She must have been driving you mad."

Will nodded. "She's sitting with Peter's gang, today, she's not the only one, Four's been sitting with them, too, ever since the beginning of the year."

"Oh, yeah," said Marlene. "Christina tried out for the squad, she was terrible, couldn't do a round off straight and kept bumping into everyone, it was cringe-worthy."

We all laughed.

"We found out who was plotting with Christina," said Lynn. And told him everything.

"Oh my Gosh," said Marlene suddenly. "I found a note book in his room, remember? Damn, I left it in my car. I'll go get it now."

Marlene scurried off to her car, we enjoyed some casual chat about Uriah and Lynn walking in on Zeke and Shauna doing the deed ass naked in the bathtub of Uriah's bathroom and laughing lots.

Marlene came back, _finally_ and flipped through the note book.

"_Objective: bringing down the fortress_

_Pawns available : Drew, Molly, Al, Christina, Marlene and Tris_

_General steps: _

_1) Attack Tris with Christina and number boy_

_2) Use step above to turn Tris even more against number boy_

_3) Use Marlene to make the situation worse_

_4) Rake up more to humiliate Tris_

_5) Repeat step 2_

_6) Destroy_

_Set up:_

_Set up game of truth or dare at Al's house, Populars, Will and my gang arrive at five, I tell number boy to arrive at five-thirty, and the rest to some at six, bend it to my will, use Al, Molly, Drew and Christina_

"All the rest are shopping lists and class notes."

We all looked at each other trying to decipher what all this meant. I felt like the answer was obvious, but we were looking in the wrong place. I couldn't believe he was trying to use Four to hurt me, but I knew that would never happen.

**~Time Skip~**

Lynn gave me a ride to her house, which was within walking distance of mine. When I got to my doorstep, I stopped in my tracks.

"_Hi_, Four?"

He whirled around. "_Hey_, Tris."

"Do you want to come in?"

He nodded."So, I thought because we're together now, we could go on a date?"

I thought for a moment. "Too dangerous, easily seen," I said flopping down on the couch.

"How about I come over."

"Marlene, Lynn and Uriah come over all the time, they'll catch you."

"What about if you come over to my place."

"That's in the middle of nowhere, and Marlene, Lynn and Uriah will notice, it will take like four hours."

"Someone would think you don't want to see me."

I felt guilty all of a sudden. I pulled him down on the couch and started kissing him, furiously. He ran his hands down my sides, and I pulled his hair roughly.

I broke away. "I do want to see you, Four, I actually really like you, and it's not just because of your looks, you're brave, and strong, and I do really want to see you, tell you what, tomorrow, if you give me a ride to your place, I'll hang out with you there, okay?"

Four smiled. "Okay."

The doorbell rang. "Shit, Four, go out the back way."

Four ran off and I went to the door. It was Marlene, Lynn and Uriah, all dressed in black hoodies, carrying masks.

"Hi, guys, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"We were bored, and we wanted to go vandalise Erudite High, wanna come with?" said Uriah excitedly. "Don't be a pansycake."

"Shut the fuck up, Uriah, nobody uses that word anymore." said Lynn.

Marlene pecked him on the lips and he smiled. "So you coming?" he asked me, ignoring Lynn.

"Sure, what exactly are we doing?"

Uriah unzipped the big black bag he was carrying along with him. "We've got window cleaner harnesses, to get up higher, foul scented toilet paper roll gun, spray paint and hammers."

"Okay, should I change into stuff like you're wearing?" All three of them nodded. "Okay, wait down here while I go up and change."

I let them in and they flopped on the couch, I went upstairs and changed. When I came back down, they had helped themselves to a pack of potato chips and were laughing about some dare Zeke once had to do.

"Okay, so," started Uriah. "Just then, Eric walks down the corridor, yeah? (Eric is the headmaster) So Zeke's like 'yolo, it's my last day, anyway', so he walks up to Eric, and says 'hey, sexy', and stuffs his middle finger up Eric's nose." They all start laughing uncontrollably.

I coughed from the doorway. "Are we going to vandalise some Erudite property or what?"

We put our masks on and took the train to Erudite High. Marlene climbed to the roof and buckled the harness pulley things up, we covered the walls completely with things like middle fingers and swear words and insults. Then, we smashed in a couple of windows, and toilet papered the place up.

We heard sirens in the distance and saw blue lights. "_Shit_," Uriah muttered. "Run." We sprinted into the park next door. Marlene hid in the well, Lynn hid in the rose bushes, Uriah up a tree. The lights were getting closer and closer. I looked around, nowhere to go, nowhere to hid.

I dove into the trash can. Thankfully, it was empty, but I hit my head on the bottom pretty hard. Ow. Fuck.

"I swear I saw those pesky dauntless come this way, Jeanine," I heard a voice say.

"Find them, how many were there, Dave?"

"Five."

What? Am I losing my mind, I counted again. Me, Lynn, Mar and Uri. That's four. Then why did he say five?

I watched through the small gaps between the thick bars of the trash can. Dave checked the well. _Oh shit, oh shit. _But he didn't find Marlene. He checked all the bushes, but he didn't find Lynn. He checked up all the trees, but he didn't find Uriah. Did they leave? Did they ditch me in the light of danger? Did they leave my side?

Dave started checking all the trash cans. _No. No. No. _Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was in the dark. I was trapped. I was alone.

All of a sudden, Marlene jumped out of the well and jumped onto Dave. "Run, Tris!" she screamed.

Jeanine screamed and aimed a gun at Marlene. "Fuck off, you stupid bitch!" screamed Uriah jumping out of the tree above her and pinning her to the ground.

Another guard appeared and lifted Uriah off Jeanine. "Don't you dare!" Lynn charged out of the rose bushes, and rugby tackled him.

Marlene was thrown off Dave, he aimed a gun at her. I leapt out of the trash cans and pinned him to the ground. Another guard came out of nowhere and threw me off. The other guards, caught Lynn and Uriah. Dave grabbed Marlene, and my hands were pinned behind my back by the new guard.

All of a sudden, out of the trees, another figure dressed in black and with a mask, rolled out, and shot Lynn's guard with a dart. He blanked out.

Mystery boy shot Uriah's guard.

Jeanine realised what was happening, she pulled her gun out again and shot at the newcomer. She missed and shot at Marlene, who realised what was happening, kicked her legs up into the air, and the bullet hit Dave in the shin.

Mystery boy shot my guard, and Jeanine shot at him again. This time he wasn't so lucky, the bullet hit him in the shoulder, he yelped in pain.

"RUN!" he screamed at us, I caught a glimpse of his eyes behind his mask. Electric blue eyes. We ran, when I looked back at him, he was facing more guards, but physical combat.

"Come on, Tris," Lynn said.

I looked back at him once more, and saw him escaping into the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

**Uriah POV:**

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, ZEKE!" I screamed as he paint balled my bed.

"No chance, little bro," he laughed. "Have fun cleaning up."

"Tell me again why you're back in town."

"To be an absolute pain in the ass. I heard last night a few dauntless kids broke into Erudite High and vandalised the property. That you?"

"Duh."

"Who were you with?"

"Marlene and Lynn, a fob named Tris, she's really cool, you've got to meet her, and some dude I don't know."

"Classy, you can only remember 3 out of 4, were you drunk?"

"I don't even know."

"That's my little brother," he laughed and pulled me into a noogie.

"Yeah, um, why are you actually back in town?"

"Lauren, Shauna and I are coming back to be 'gap tutors' during our gap years, they think that if we're younger then we'll be able to bond with you better and learn from us, don't ask who's idea it was, they were probably high at the time."

I snorted, "I can't believe they let you back here after all _that_, I don't even know what to call it, they can't honestly be _that _stupid, didn't Max himself catch you and Lauren having sex in the auditorium."

"Yep."

"What's the time anyway?"

"Eight-thirty."

"_Shit_, I'm going to miss Marlene and Tris vaulting off the roof and into the pool."

Zeke watched amused as I scrambled around my room, scrubbing paint off my stomach and getting ready. "Ah, I remember once, I pushed Cocks (Mr Haycocks) off the roof with the cheerleaders."

I laughed. "I'm sure it'll take a lot of weight off the teacher's shoulders knowing you'll be there to take care of any trouble."

He grinned. "That's what I was thinking."

**~Time Skip~**

Marlene climbed out of the pool laughing, everyone whooped and cheered, and and was checking her out, damn wet see through cheer uniform, it was totally hot, but other guys were always really annoying. I gave Marlene my jacket, she smiled at me.

Tris came next, she screamed a lot, but landed okay (meaning she didn't bellyflop, unlike Mr Haycocks when Zeke pushed him. _Ouch_). Christina sniggered. I didn't know what was going on with her, she seemed to be getting meaner and meaner.

Tris joined me, Marlene, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Lauren. "Um, guys," Marlene said. "This is Tris, she's fob, but she's totally cool, she vandalised Erudite high with us last night."

"Nice," said Shauna laughing. "I checked the place out this morning, we could've done better though," she said, smirking at Zeke and Lauren.

"Yeah," Lauren laughed. "Like the time we vandalised amity in sophomore year, didn't we do it again in senior year?"

"No, I think it was Candor, not amity in senior year," said Zeke.

"Let's go," Lynn mumbled. "They'll be on about this for hours on end. Do you guys want to do anything after school today?"

"Sorry, I'm busy," said Tris.

"I'm not," said Will.

"I'm not," said Marlene. They all looked at me.

"Neither am I," I said.

"Great," said Marlene. "My place?"

**Christina POV:**

I watched the new and not improved Populars chattered away. I pulled out my phone and texted Peter.

Me: _hey_

He didn't respond.

Me: _hi_

I waited a few minutes.

Peter: _wat_

That was cold.

Me: _i just wantd 2 say hi_

Peter: _twice r u like obsesd w/ me_

Me: _no i was bord & wantd 2 start a convo w/ u__  
_

Peter: _yh right_

What? He was totally reading the situation wrong, what the fuck was his problem?

Me: _wats goten in2 u_

Peter: _just u b-ing supr clingy_

Me: _i dont kno wat ur prob is but it needs 2 stop_

He didn't respond.

Me: _count me out of ur stupid tris plan_

Before he could respond, I flipped my phone shut.

**Peter POV:**

_Shit_, that stupid little bitch. I needed to change the plan, and fast before it fell apart.

I started to text Christina back, but she went offline. Fuck her.

I texted Four.

Me: _change of plan, u wont b making out w/ chris the bleechrs 2day__  
_

Four: _gr8 so i can go strait home?_

Me: _no, its changing 2 sombody else 4 the rest of the week_

Four: _ok who?_

Me: _suprise_

I texted Lauren.

Me: _hey_

Lauren: _hii long time no c_

Me: _yh can u do me a favor_

Lauren: _wat is it_

Me: _u stil like 4 dont u_

Lauren: _yep a bit_

Me: _wel i think 4 stil likes u 2_

Lauren: _ok.. but wats the favor_

Me: _he recently got hartbroken by a girl named tris_

Lauren: _o i just met her_

Me: _yh but he got dumped rly rly badly & she had no consideration watso_

Lauren: _but 4 is soooo sweet_

Me: _yh well he needs 2 get ovr her, so can u make out w/ him in the bleachers aftrschool the rest of the week_

Lauren: _idk..._

I waited.

Lauren: k_k il do it_

Me: _thank u ur doing 4 a masiv favor dont tel any1 tho not even zek & shuna_

Lauren: _k_

Perfect, Four and Lauren used to date.

**(Skipping to the end of the day)**

**Tris POV:**

I waited in the atrium for Four, not wanting to be seen by or in his car, we would be leaving late.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard him say behind me.

"Hey, number boy," I told him. He leaned down and kissed me. His soft wet tongue flickering gently in my mouth. I broke away. "Hope you have something special planned this evening," I smiled teasingly. "I turned down a whipped cream fight on amity property with Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna and Lauren."

He laughed. "Nothing tops a whipped cream fight on amity property, but this'll be pretty damn close. I remember having one on Abnegation property with all of them when I was in freshman year, best fun, in my life, I trust amity'll be better though."

We drove to his place in silence. I felt slightly awkward, I didn't really know how to start a conversation.

Thankfully he did this for me. "Have you learned to drive yet?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I don't have a car. My parents hinted they were getting me one for my birthday."

"Oh? When's that?"

"This Friday."

"I'll get you a present."

"Don't bother, Marlene, Lynn and Uriah are taking me to gatecrash a Candor festival after school on friday."

"Ah," said Four gazing off into the distance. "The candor fest. In sophomore year, the gang and old generation gang (that's Zeke, Shauna and Lauren in case you're wondering) and I all went to gatecrash that, we all showed up in fancy outdated orange ball gowns from like, the 1600s, don't ask how or where, Marlene knows a guy."

I chewed on my lip, I suddenly felt like I didn't matter anymore, everything I do and was planning on doing with the gang seemed as if Four had done it already, better. I shouldn't compete with Four.

"We vandalised Erudite property last night," I told him. "I suppose you know because you were there, thanks, by the way, I think they may have shot us, how's your shoulder?"

He grinned. "Holding up. Thank goodness we didn't have rugby practise today."

He parked outside his house. The last time I was here, I hadn't paid much attention to what Four's house looked like, but now, I could. It was amazing, some sort of like mansion, like Regina George's house. Yes, exactly like Regina George's house.

"You like?" he grinned at me, noticing me staring at his house.

"What else is there to look at?" I teased him.

He grinned. "A lot more than you think."

We walked hand in hand past a fountain surrounded with flowers, and approached the door, which was between four enormous pillars that stretched out to the roof. The structure was like the white house, I think, but in grey tiles.

"You're house is so cool," I said.

He smirked at me. "I know right?"

He took me up the stairs and into his massive bedroom. "Wait here," he told me. "While I go get some stuff." He left.

I looked around the room. It was a plain room, in the corner, there was a really big display board like thing you get at school, but his were covered in pictures.

I saw a picture of him and the gang and old generation gang all in fancy outdated ball gowns. I saw a picture of him giving Marlene a piggy back ride. I saw a picture of Zeke paint balling him. I saw a picture of Lynn and Uriah dumping whipped cream down his shirt. I saw a picture of him with Shauna on his shoulders having a chicken fight with Zeke who had Marlene on his shoulders. I saw a picture of Lauren giving him... _a lap dance_? I saw a picture of him playing beer pong with Lynn. I saw a picture him falling off a horse and on top of Uriah. I saw a picture of them all on the top of the hub. I saw individual pictures of Four with Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn and Uriah. I saw a selfie with them all in the frame, laughing and eating dauntless cake. In all of these photos, everyone was laughing

My heart ached. I was Four's shadow. Everything I would do with the gang, Four's already done. I was Four's shadow, never quite as good as he was, I haven't seen Marlene, Lynn and Uriah laugh or look that happy since I joined the group. And when I thought about is, if I never came and Four was never given that stupid dare, they'd still be laughing like that.

I remembered my first period at school ever, when they all came in laughing so hard about something. Laughing as one. No matter how hard I tried, I will never fill that hole that he left. He was apart of them, I was just floating around near them.

My eyes filled with tears, it wasn't Four's fault, or the gang's, but in the moment, I just felt so stupid and so non existent. I just wanted to get away from all this. I opened the window and saw the railing like a ladder not to far from this window, I swung to the next window and the next until I was close enough to use the railing as a ladder, I climbed downed the three stories, and jumped off at the bottom, it was something a real dauntless person would do, I thought bitterly.

I heard Four calling my name somewhere above me, I didn't care. I ran to the stream by his house, and climbed onto the flat rocks that stuck up from the river bed, and curled up into a ball. I released all my emotions the only way I knew how. I cried. Silent tears flowed down my face. I closed my eyes. I felt the rain gently pitter pattering on my body. I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris POV:**

My eyes flickered open. Where am I?

My eyes moved to something colourful in the corner of the room. Something covered in photos.

Four's room.

I wriggle a bit to familiarise myself with the surface that I'm on.

A bed. I sat bolt upright.

I _didn't_. _He_ didn't. _We_ didn't.

I looked down at myself, I was still fully clothed in what I was wearing yesterday.

Four walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Good morning, beautiful."

I looked at him.

"Before you start wondering, no, we didn't have sex last night," he told me. Relief flooded through me. "I slept on the floor."

I looked down on the mattress just beside the bed. "So you did. What happened last night."

He folded his arms. "I might ask you the same question."

"You first."

"Well, I had gone down to the kitchen to get a picnic ready, I wanted to have one down by the stream, and when I came back up here I couldn't find you, so then I looked everywhere, and found you asleep on some rocks in the middle of the river in the rain."

I shrugged casually. "Maybe I wanted a bit of fresh air."

"Yeah right, Tris. Why did you leave."

"I wanted a bit of fresh air."

He threw his arms up as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay."

He made us breakfast. We chatted happily, and then we heard a booming voice from upstairs. "Tobias?"

"_Shit_," Four muttered under his breath. "Go." He hands me his car keys. After what I heard about his father, I knew I should listen to him. I grab my shoes and run out the door. I get into Four's jaguar and find dauntless high on the GPS system, and go.

What was that all about? Was 'Tobias' Four's real name? Did anyone at school know? I knew there would be _someone _who knew.

I drove. Trying to forget what just happened. I parked in Four's parking space.

"Tris?" Damn, I knew someone would see me. Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Lauren, Shauna and Uriah gaped at me. "Isn't that Four's car?" Lauren asked me disapprovingly.

"Um. Yeah?"

"What are you doing with it?" ask Zeke.

I racked my brains, trying to look for an excuse for what i had done. "Well, I was having breakfast in a cafe this morning and saw Four getting out of his car, and I decided for the lols, I would rugby tackle him while he ordered a drink in the cafe and steal his keys and drive off with his car."

Zeke and Shauna burst out laughing. "I remember, when me and Shauna did that with both Lauren's and Four's motorcycles, remember, Lauren?" Zeke laughed. "You were 'sleeping over'," he winked, "at Four's and you both came out of his house in your underwear screaming at us."

Uriah and Marlene started laughing as well. "I remember," said Marlene. "And while they were distracted, Uriah and I climbed in through a window and stole Lauren's clothes so she couldn't leave, lol."

'Sleeping over?' and a wink. And in her underwear? Lauren? I remembered that photo in Four's room of Lauren giving him a lap dance. They dated.

"Yes, yes," said Lauren, rolling her eyes. "Very amusing."

"You had to stay at Four's for five hours, while Four chased me and Marlene around his house, trying to recover your clothes," Uriah grinned.

They continued to chatter about some stuff that happened with Four, when I wasn't here. Yay.

**~Time Skip (until the end of the day)~**

"URIAH!" Marlene screamed as he tickled her. "FUCK OFF!"

"Gather round," Zeke said waving us all over. The gang, besides Lauren who said she had stuff to do, were at his house, playing truth or dare. "Tris, fob, truth or dare?" I looked at his evil grin, something about it made me want to pick truth instead of dare.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" screamed Uriah, which earned him a slap on the face from Lynn.

"Why does Four not hang out with the Populars anymore, he was one of our wildest."

I told him about the dare and Marlene's hip.

"He _didn't_," said Zeke, his jaw hanging open. He looked at Marlene who nodded. "Well, to put it in Christina terms: 'OMFG AOTYA'."

We all laughed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shauna asked.

"You know what OMFG means, and AOTYA stands for Asshole Of The Year Award." He put on a fake bitchy voice. "It's like a thing, like, _duh_."

We all laughed. "Shauna, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

Marlene whispered something in my ear. "I dare you to go skinny dipping in the next door neighbour's pool."

I got Marlene to go witness, because I didn't especially want to.

When she got back, Marlene was laughing so hard and Shauna screamed: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARLENE!"

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

Marlene laughed even harder. Shauna fumed. "This little fucker here, video recorded it, and, when the neighbour came shouting, she pushed me back, ass naked into the pool, and locked the fencing around it."

"Nice," said Uriah, giving Marlene a high five. "Devious, send me the vid."

Shauna screamed. "I'm going to get you back, Marlene, both of you actually. Truth or dare, Mar?"

"Yolo, dare."

Shauna thought for a moment. "I'll get back at both of you with this one. Uriah, take your shirt off."

"This isn't even my dare."

"What if I told you it involved making out shirtless." His shirt was off in a flash. "Marlene, take your shirt off." She obliged. "Take your thong off as well." Marlene followed suit. "Blindfold Uriah with your thong."

"I like where this is going," laughed Uriah, as Marlene blindfolded him.

"Now," continued Shauna. "You two go make out in the neighbour's garage on top of his car until he notices."

Marlene shrugged. "Not that bad."

I went to go witness this one, along with everybody else, including Shauna who was videoing it. Marlene pushed Uriah onto the hood of the car and started kissing furiously.

Zeke, to get the neighbour's attention,and to make things worse, screamed: "UNHOOK HER BRA!" Uriah happily obliged.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed the neighbour as he came into the garage. "ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

In a flash, Marlene hooked her bra and ran, Uriah took her thong off, and threw it at the neighbour who screamed a string of swearwords at them. They laughed, and climbed nimbly over the fence after us.

"Nice," said Lynn.

"Uriah," said Marlene, putting her shirt back on. "Where's my thong?"

Uriah laughed. "I threw it at the neighbour, oh, well, you'll just have to continue playing without it."

**Peter POV:**

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I died, yet again, playing flappy bird. I had only started playing it when I'd found out it was illegal. I was about to try again, when I received a text from Shauna.

Shauna: _hiiiiiiii peter_

Me: _wats w/ all the i's _

Shauna: _i thot u mite like 2 c this_

She sent me a video. I clicked play.

It was a video of a shirtless Uriah, with a thong on his head, probably Marlene's (my blood boiled at the thought) making out with a shirtless Marlene on top of a car. Someone screamed: "UNHOOK HER BRA". Probably Zeke, and Uriah unhooked her bra. That was enough. I closed it. I had let the Marlene and Uriah relationship slide for far too long. Marlene is mine. She is the only one good enough for me.

Me: _y r u sending me this_

Shauna: _cuz its hot ;)_

Me: _how did this hapen?_

Shauna: _t or d zeke's_

I switched texts to my Al, Drew and Molly group chat.

Me: _u guys up 2 kicking som butt?_

**~Time Skip~**

I was stationed outside Zeke's house. Al was in the neighbour's garden, keeping an eye on the game, Molly was using an illegal listening device to listen in, and Drew was waiting with me carrying a belt, a strip of duct tape and a brown bag. Molly texted me saying they had ordered a dauntless cake. No doubt, it would be Uriah answering the door.

I rang the doorbell. "CAKE!" I heard him scream inside. The door flung opened, and Drew jumped at him and slapped the duct tape over his mouth and I threw the brown bag over his head. I kicked him in the nuts, and hit him multiple times with the belt, he fell to the ground. Drew locked the door.

**Four POV:**

I was lost. I was on my way to see Tris (she forgot to bring me back my car keys), but then I forgot whether it was Marlene or Tris who lived on azalea lane, and I just blanked out. I heard that Zeke was back in town, so I decided to visit him, as I came onto maple road, I saw Peter and Drew standing outside the house, beating up someone who was on the floor.

I heard Peter say: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FUTURE WIFE!"

_Uriah._

"HEY! PETER!" I ran towards them. I saw the door bursting open and Marlene screaming. I arrived and knocked Drew out with a nifty kick to the head and punch Peter and the balls, then delivered a nice hard blow to the jaw, I grabbed him by the collar. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" I spat at him, as Marlene ran towards Uriah.

I threw Peter to the ground knocking him out instantly.

Marlene was helping Uriah up and everyone was gaping at me.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Oh," spat Zeke in a way that I felt was a joke, but serious as well. "It's the guy who one the AOTYA."

"No need to thank me," I said, walking off.

"Four, wait!" I turned around. Marlene leapt at me and gave me a bear hug, only she would be bold enough to do something like that in the light of recent events. "Thank you so much," she whispered. I hugged her back.

"Marlene!" Shauna yelled. "That's the guy who gave you a fractured hipbone."

"Yeah," Marlene said when I had released her, she put her hands on her hips. "He has a name. It's Four. And Four's the guy who once carried you home when you had gotten a massive hornet stung on your ankle and you claimed you couldn't walk home yourself, Shauna. He's the guy who got you out of a spot of bother with the police once, Zeke. He's the one who took care of Lynn when she got kicked out of her house by her parents, he's the one who just kicked Peter's ass for Uriah, and he saved me, Tris, Lynn and Uriah at Erudite High on Monday night, when they about to shoot us all, and took the brunt of the danger." She pushed my sleeve out of the way so they could all see the bullet wound on my shoulder, that was healing slowly. "I was the one with the fractured hipbone, and I forgive him. Tris, do you forgive him for what happened?"

Tris nodded.

"Exactly, and we got it worst of it, so if we could forgive him, why can't you?"

There was silence for a minute, Tris boldly walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I forgive you," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

More silence. Uriah ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. "GROUP HUG!" screamed Zeke. And everyone surrounded me, hugging me tightly, and laughing. Even Lynn. Everyone seemed so much happier and relaxed.

"Thanks, Mar," I whispered to her. I felt close to tears.

They invited me in to finish the game of truth and dare. I fell asleep last night with a lot of weight lifted off my shoulders, and for the first time in ages, happy.

**Well, Four and the gang made up. Christina's going to as well on thursday, if all goes well, I was going to make Four and Tris break up on Friday, but then thought it was a bit soon, tell me if you have any suggestions, please.**

**-mrpenguin9 :)**


End file.
